


the best kind of medicine

by harukkum



Series: remedies for the hard hearted [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, china line are cousins, lapslock, minghao's sick, mingyu's a noisy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he leans against the doorframe and watches the other for awhile, sighing softly out of irritation that brings attention to himself from the would-be intruder. mingyu freezes in place for a moment, setting down the pot he had onto the stove before turning to the sick person in the room.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“… how long were you standing there?”</p><p>“how long ago were you panicking to turn off the burner after stacking the pots?” minghao remarked with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best kind of medicine

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in the middle of the night last night because i was rewatching the scene where minghao got sick on one fine day/13 castaway boys so he couldn't go with the rest of the abalone team ; x ; this is my first seventeen fic but please enjoy !

soft chocolate locks splayed out on minghao’s pillow, his face half pressed into the comfort of said pillow as he furrows his eyebrows together just slightly. he coughs softly, pulling his comforter a bit tighter around his body. his body feels off, and he feels like he’s freezing himself half to death despite the decent weather today. a few moments pass before there’s a brief knock on his bedroom door, forcing him to crane his head up to give the figure standing by his door proper attention. the person stands there for just a moment before shuffling over to him, settling themselves on the edge of his bed before pressing the back of their palm to his head.

“… junhui ge,” the younger breathes out softly.

the older chinese man gives him a half smile accompanied with a sigh. his hand feels pleasant against his freezing skin, making him lean into it as his eyes flutter shut.

“you have a fever,” he says just a moment after he watches his cousin close his eyes.

minghao only groans quietly, a well meant frown tugging at the corners of his lips as he snuggles further into his comforter. he hasn’t felt well since the night before but assumed it was just due to needing some rest — definitely not the case. junhui chuckles to himself, smoothing out the other’s bangs before pulling his hand away and collecting himself off of the mattress.

“i have class soon, do you think you can survive without me here until around dinner time?” he asks him.

the younger brunet pulls down his blanket to peer up at his cousin, hesitating for a moment before nodding his head and snaking a thumbs up out from the comforter. junhui smiles a bit more at that and nods, stepping towards the door to the room again before stopping a few steps before it. minghao raises his eyebrow, awaiting the other’s voice as he expects it. the taller man turns to him, slipping out his cell phone as he speaks.

“i’ll call mingyu to come over and look after you. see you in a bit, minghao.”

he leaves the younger no room for any argument, only a pout that he keeps up as he glares holes at the door where junhui just exited. he sighs to himself, eyes closing as he blindly reaches for his own cell phone somewhere on his be— oh, there it is. he drags it right in front of his face, squinting as he works to lower the brightness settings on the screen before proceeding to pull up his last kakaotalk chat with mingyu.

“don’t… listen to… jun hyung…,” he mumbles in korean to himself as he drags his thumbs across the screen.

honestly speaking, the last thing he wants is to get his boyfriend sick, especially since they only got together recently. it was too early in their relationship for minghao to be ready to reveal the face of utter shit when rainclouds float above him while in bed. maybe in like another 3 months, then he’ll be ready. it’s only been a month since they started going out after all. he’s only been able to show the other so much of himself. — and really, it’d be kind of shitty to know he would be the reason for mingyu getting sick if he did come over. minghao prays that the other will heed his words and just leave him be to just deal with the sickness on his own.

but of course, not even that prayer pulls through.

after returning to sleep for another three hours, he’s rudely awakened from his slumber when he hears something loud _and_ heavy dropping from outside his room. the brunet groans to himself, mustering whatever energy he has to sit up from his bed and hoist himself up.

shuffling over to the door, not even two seconds pass after opening the door does he hear another clattering of pots and/or pans crashing on the floor. he’s honestly hoping that this is just his worried roommate coming back to check up on him and skip his next lecture but that’s most definitely not the case if he had already declared his absence for the day earlier that morning. minghao attempts to clear his throat as he waddles over to the source of the destruction — the kitchen, _oh boy_ — to be met with the sight of his boyfriend clad in an apron over his typical wardrobe. he’s holding an empty pot with one arm and stacking other pots  & pans on top of each other on the counter beside the stove. what madness is he thinking of now?

he leans against the doorframe and watches the other for awhile, sighing softly out of irritation that brings attention to himself from the would-be intruder. mingyu freezes in place for a moment, setting down the pot he had onto the stove before turning to the sick person in the room.

“…”

“…”

“… how long were you standing there?”

“how long ago were you panicking to turn off the burner after stacking the pots?” minghao remarked with a grin.

clearly the boyfriend didn’t appreciate his bit teasing, but didn’t make much of an effort to deny it — if he saw it, he saw it so he couldn’t get himself out of it. instead, he moved closer towards the shorter brunet, stepping around him to place firm hands on his shoulders as he turns the both of them around.

“c’mon, back to bed. i’ll make you some congee while you rest.”

“i don’t think i’ll be able to rest with the possibility of you burning down my kitchen,” the younger joked. he didn’t doubt the other’s cooking abilities — they were much better than his own after all — but there was that one instance he almost set their food ablaze when he was too concentrated on another aspect of their meal at the time.

mingyu laughed softly, clapping his hand gently on his right shoulder a few times as he shook his head. “i’ll be on my best behaviour, i swear. now c’mon, _bed_. you shouldn’t be up with a fever anyways,” he scolded.

after settling the lanky boy under the covers, mingyu presses his palm gently on his forehead — _shit_ , it’s radiating like a heater —that minghao leans his head into without a care. the taller of the two smiles at the small affectionate gesture, brushing his thumb softly just below his hairline.

“sleep a little longer, alright? i promise not to make any more noise.”

“are you sure about that?” this time minghao grins. after the two crashes from earlier waking him up, he was just a bit skeptical that there was already an end to the chaos of pots and pans crashing to the floor.

for that comment, mingyu flicks his forehead with a small pout, chuckling after his boyfriend’s face twists sour at the gesture. “i swear on my folder of xu minghao pictures in my phone that i won’t,” he saluted.

“you don’t even have one named that,” minghao retorts. he was technically right though — it was titled ‘ _seo myungho ♡_ ’. “why am i dating you again?”

“because i’m hot shit that you can’t take your hands off of,” the other laughs. he gives the other one last rub on the forehead before he pulls his hand away from him — minghao misses its warmth already, not that he would admit it. he pushes off of his knees as he stands up beside the mattress, twisting his body to look at the other one last time before he heads back into the kitchen. “just sleep a bit more, i’ll wake you up when the food is done, alright?”

minghao answers him with a hum, just about to close his eyes and turn over in his bed before a pair of lips press against his own chastely. half-lidded eyes shot open to stare at his boyfriend, his face flushing a definite red that said it was caused by anything but his fever. mingyu only gives him a gentle grin before waving and walking out of the room. the brunet lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding until now, turning over on his mattress before curling himself up under his comforter.

/

an hour and a half passes before there’s something shaking the chinese boy awake. he mutters a few indecipherable words in a made up language as he turns towards the source of his awakening once again. his eyes crack open, slowly inching open bit by bit as he focuses his vision on the leg in front of his face.

“minghao-ah, sit up. i have your food ready,” a deep, gentle voice calls out to him. it almost lulls him back to sleep — almost.

the hand on his shoulder smooths down his spine as he slowly sits up, stopping at the small of his back as he presses his own palms into his eyes. pulling his arms away from his face, he stretches his arms above his head with a small whine, settling them on his lap as he hunches over in place. his head cranes to the figure that just woke him up — what a nice face to see after waking up again — smiling softly at him as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. mingyu laughs at the sight — adorable, he thinks. he pats minghao’s back softly, and like that he sits up straight as he stares blankly at him.

the taller man takes the small bowl of congee he set on the bedside table into his hands, a hand holding a spoon scooping up some of the contents as he blows on it gently. next thing minghao knows, he’s being prompted to open his mouth to be fed. _you’re kidding me_ , he thinks to himself.

“c’mon, _ahhh_ ,” mingyu coos at him.

he would make a snarky comment, but now was definitely not the time to be doing that, especially after his boyfriend brought it upon himself to make him something. instead, he says nothing and goes ahead with open his mouth with a faint “ _ahh_ ”, closing it right back up once the utensil leaves the vicinity of his lips. his spoon feeder looks upon him with an expectant look, hoping to hear what he thought of the sick food he was just fed. rather than answering through words, minghao swallows it after a few chews and holds up a light thumbs up. that’s enough for mingyu to repeat the action a few more times before the shorter of the two shakes his head to his ninth spoonful.

setting the half finished bowl of congee back on the table, his hand return to its former duty on minghao’s forehead. _good, it went down a little_ , he thinks to himself. he makes a note to retrieve a hand towel and a tub of ice water for later to bring his temperature down a bit more. out of the corner of his eye, he watches the shorter pull his free hand onto his lap, playing with his firm, calloused fingers. mingyu smiles at the sight, pushing back minghao’s bangs with the hand previously on his forehead as he pets him gently a few times before setting his hand back onto his own lap.

he stares at his hand being inspected on his boyfriend’s lap with a soft grin. it’s endearing in a way, to have them sit in comfortable silence as the other entertains himself with the curves and lines across his palm. this keeps up for a few moments more before minghao takes it upon himself to slip his fingers between the spaces of mingyu’s, carefully enveloping his longer ones to the other’s. mingyu squeezes his gently in his grasp, watching as a smile spreads on the ends of his boyfriend’s lips at the action. in return, he receives a squeezes back with a soft huff — laughter, he notes. it’s weak, but it’s intent was still loud and clear. no matter how much the other tries to convince him that he was a changed man, from cute to masculine, mingyu would stand by his belief of xu minghao, the cutest manly man he knew.

they stay like that a little while longer, in comfortable silence as their palms warm each other up (both relieving and worrisome — relieving to minghao’s continued icy body temperature, worrisome to mingyu’s ever growing concern to his boyfriend’s health at the moment). it isn’t until the brunet clears his thoat does it bring mingyu’s attention up to his visage, his eyes meeting with the other’s. the flush from prior has subsided to a light red spread across his cheeks. anyone but minghao would have to guess whether or not it was from sickness or this moment of intertwined fingers, but mingyu was hoping it was because of the latter.

before mingyu could process it, he was faced with a boyfriend leaning in closer to him, pressing his lips to his as he kissed him softly for a few moments before pulling away with a deeper red spread over his face, down his neck, and disappearing over his collarbones under his shirt. it was likely that mingyu was a similar, if not the same, shade as his boyfriend. minghao leans his head on the other’s shoulder, tilting his head downwards as he presses half of his face into his chest.

“… thanks for the food,” he mumbles into his shirt. his accent slips into the words, effortlessly making him seem a bit cuter than before even in his current state of health.

mingyu smiles, his free hand moving to gently pat his head as he presses a kiss into the food. “i’ll play ming housewife until you get better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com)


End file.
